


Love Between Queens

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, BAMF Astrid (Vikings), BAMF Lagertha (Vikings), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Original Fiction, Shieldmaidens, Short & Sweet, Skaldmær, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walkers (Walking Dead), Why Not More Shipping these two, Women Being Awesome, Zombies, gxg, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Kärlek Mellan DrottningarNot much on here for Lagertha / Astrid ships from the Vikings show, so i figured I'd write a short and if it goes well i may continue.
Relationships: Astrid/Lagertha (Vikings)
Kudos: 8





	Love Between Queens

Layers of leathers topped with furs protected their bodies to ward off the cold. The fierce gorgeous long haired blonde touched the hilt of her sheathed sword. Aiming a finger, Lagertha spoke valiantly.  
"Over there."

The alluring brunette by her side shifted her kohl lined ice blue eyes in the direction, before returning her gaze to the blonde. Her exquisite features supported a serious expression. Coal painted eyes held warm dedication for the notorious other shield maiden alongside her. Her unabridged devotion to the tempestuous warrioress was infinite. She would die for her or beside her before betraying her love.

Both wore their hair in braided fashions, adorned with beads depicting old Norse runic symbols. Intricate tattoos decorated the brunette's neck and chest in symmetrical fashion, symbols and sigils of the old ways. Their shields were painted with matching patterns. Form fitting leather accentuated their shapely athletic physiques, covering shoulders and from necklines down to upper thighs.

"Astrid, we will rest here." Lagertha stated feasting her gaze upon the brunette.

They placed their swords and shields down, sitting side by side.

Lagertha studied her, as her hand slowly stroking her cheek.  
"Do you love me more than Ragnar?"

"I love you more than anyone." Astrid replied, her hand cupping the back of braided blonde locks. Piercing ice blue eyes flickered vulnerably, holding her breath in anticipation of the answer as she questioned, "The question is, do you love me more than Ragnar?"

"I love you more than anyone, even Ragnar. Until Valhalla calls both of us home."  
Lagertha closed the distance between them, their lips brushing against one another's sampling. A zealous needful hunger overtook them, as their mouths careened in ardent desire. Lagertha observed how Astrid's breast heaved as her pale eyes focused on her own with intensity.

"Besides, Ragnar could never make love to me as you do. You give me endless pleasures, orgasms as if a Goddess herself has taken me." Placing her lips to each of her cheeks, Lagertha wrapped her arms around her, drawing the brunette woman to her.

Finally coming up for air, reddened lips sore from kissing, they cradled each other's faces in their hands. Shakily, Lagertha felt her heart beat as if throbbing war drums. a fluttery high of love's intoxication. She fingered the metal beads in Astrid's braids, knowing she felt the same.

Finger's traced her cheekbones to jawline, down to her slender neck, Lagertha whispered in a sultry voice against Astrid's ear. Her other hand ran the length of her inner thigh teasingly. "We are safe for now, my beautiful. May i?"

"Please, my Queen!" Astrid was gasping, her pupils dilated, as Lagertha pushed her down upon the grass pressing her body upon of hers. Her hot moist mouth outlined the tattoos on her neck. With a low moan, she threw back her head, giving her more access.

Astrid's fingers undid the clasp of Lagertha's fur cloak, as the blonde whipped the furs off and to the side as a blanket. As the brunette sat up and scanned around them for threats.

"There." She patted the fur, taking the brunette's hand. "My sweet Astrid."

Lagertha folded her into her arms, laying her down with a loving tenderness.

Astrid's lower lip quivered as she reached to touch her with a finger outlining her lips pausing on the bottom one.

Staring into one another's eyes, Lagertha only saw loyalty, love and honor. She kissed her fingertip. Reaching underneath her layers, she removed a hammer strung on leather.  
"Astrid, i want to give you this. My father gave me it when i was just a small child."

"But-" Implored Astrid, eyes widening at Mjölnir's hammer as she was gently hushed with regarding adoration.

Lagertha slipped the amulet of Thor over Astrid's neck. "You are my love, my life. It is only fitting my wife, my Queen should wear it."

Tucking it underneath leather so the necklace rested over her heart, eyes brimming with joyous tears, Astrid clasped her face with both hands, her voice choking up with sentiment.  
"I will always love and protect you. Thank you."

Lagertha kissed her, laying her down on the furs, feeling her arms squeezing around her back.

Astrid smoothed her blonde hair, resting a hand on the back of her head, as she felt her leg in between her thighs. As Lagertha nuzzled her face, their lips locked in a long sensual kiss. She lifted her pelvis as Lagertha bore her down against her hips. Reaching for her leather ties, eager to feel the warmth of her flesh a loud sound reverberated from the mountain's ridge.

"Quickly!" Astrid rolled in unison with her lover, as Lagertha tossed the fur over them both in a one swift movement.

Balled up to make themselves smaller under the furs, bodies smushed tightly together.  
Silent until the helicopter passed and the sounds of rotors faded off into the distance, only then did the pair let out baited breaths.

"Damn! That will draw the dead!" Lagertha hastily kissed Astrid, as they peeked out from beneath the furs.

"Then we shall fight more of them!" Declared Astrid, snatching up their swords and shields, passing her lover's weapons to her first.

"We will fight. First we must secure another location." Lagertha stood as still as a statue listening and surveying their surroundings.

"Lagertha!" Astrid whispered, as the blonde's head spun in the direction of her stare. At least several dozen zombies groaned three hundred feet away.

Hand gripping her elbow, Lagertha urged her onward. "Hurry, my love, before the dead reach us!


End file.
